Un cielo celeste un pasto esmeralda
by Goticoradex
Summary: ambos se preguntan si olvidar o esperar..no pueden olvidar...no pueden fallar...pero tampoco esperar...el tiempo es muy lento.sus corazones los engañan...


**Nota: momento de inspiración a la orden mi capitán! Me inspire demasiado (no creo haberlo echo, o si, no se, tal ves) bueno…oía Strange cuando se me ocurrio esto de "un cielo celeste y un pasto esmeralda" no se, fue un rayo de luz, y hasta escuche coros! Waw!**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Un cielo celeste...un pasto esmeralda"<strong>_

¿Porque todo le recordaba a el?...

Una joven de piel de porcelana caminaba por su verde jardín, en un día muy colorido, y lleno de vida.

Cada color...

Cada sonido...

Le recordaba esos orbes esmeralda...

El verde del pasto

Sus ojos...

El oscuro de su sombra...

Sus negros labios...

Lo blanco de las nubes...

Lo blanco de su piel...

El cafe de los troncos de los arboles...

El cafe de su extraño atuendo...

El cantar de los pajarillos llenaban sus oídos. Era el día mas perfecto que pudo haber presenciado, el cielo...el pasto, el aire. Todo era perfecto...las flores, las mariposas, los pájaros...  
>Lo único que apagaba su frío y triste corazón era el recuerdo...<p>

¿Por que no lo olvidaba de una ves por todas?...

¿Por que no salía de su cabeza?...

¿Por que se lastima a si misma recordandolo?...

Lo dejo...tenia que afrontar las consecuencias que esto traía, tenia que soportar toda la culpa, por que todo lo que paso fue por ella...

Si ella no se hubiera ido...  
>Si se hubiera quedado...<br>Si le hubiera dicho que si...  
>Pero no lo izo...<br>No se quedo...  
>No le dio un si...<br>No podía soportarlo...

¿Se estaba volviendo loca?...

..o simplemente se sentía muy culpable..

No... Ella ya estaba chiflada desde un principio...

después de todo..tenia que estarlo para poder imaginar alguien como el...  
>Después de todo...tenia que estarlo para ser capas de sentir esto por el...<br>Después de todo...ella era Alicia...ella era así, y nadie la podía cambiar.

" de una ves por todas sal de mi cabeza.."

No sabia que hacer...

Olvidarlo...o cargar con el dolor hasta el día se su encuentro...

No. No podía olvidarlo, ella le prometio que no lo aria nunca...

No. No podía soportarlo tampoco...era demasiado para alguien tan joven..

¿Que opciones tenia?...

Salir corriendo de busca de aquella madriguera..o, quedarse ahí parada...

No. No podía salir corriendo... Tenia una familia..

No. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada...

"creo que e perdido la cabeza..."

Pero el tampoco podía olvidaría...

El también la recordaba..

El cielo celeste ...

Le recordaba aquel vestido..

Las hojas otoñales..

Aquellos hermosos ojos miel...

Las rosadas fresas..

Aquellos frescos labios...

¿Por que no sale de su cabeza?

Ella prometio que volvería...

¿Por que ya no esta tranquilo?..

Ella debe volver..

¿Tenia que olvidarla?..¿O esperara?

NO. No olvidarla...ella nunca lo olvidaría, no podía fallarle..

No. No podía esperarla mas...el tiempo era demasiado lento..

El oscuro bosque...los arboles a su alrededor..todo tan oscuro como sus ojos, todo tan imperfecto...todo con fallas...todo mal, solo por ella...por su respuesta..  
>Por que no dijo que si..<br>Por que no se quedo..  
>Por que ella tenia cosas por terminar..<br>Y preguntas que responder...

Cuando escuchaba la letra A entraba en shock...  
>Cuando veía el color azul enloquecía..<br>Cuando se sentaba a tomar el té simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos...

¿Por que tanta nostalgia?..

¿Acaso ya no era el mismo?..

¿Por que tanta tristeza?..

¿Acaso ella le hacia falta?...

¿Por que tantas lagrimas?..

Ella nunca lo lastimo..al menos, eso creyó ella.

¿Por que tan solo?..

¿Acaso había olvidado su promesa?...

¿No debió de haber vuelto ya?...

"¿Por que no sales de mi mente de una vez..."

Estar aquí con el...

Eso debería estar pasando...

Pero el estaba solo...

¿Que tenia que hacer?...

¿Acaso tragarse el dolor? O...¿Darse por vencido ?..

No. No podía soportarlo mas..era demasiado para alguien como el..

No. No podía darse por vencido...no podía perder su Muchisidad...

¿Era débil?...¿O algo mas?...

No. No era débil...

No. No era algo mas...

"creo que e perdido la cabeza..."

¿Que mas podía ser?..

¿Podía ser otra cosa?..

¿Algo que ambos no comprendían?...

Ambos al mismo tiempo, en lugares diferentes..en tiempos diferentes...de edades diferentes.. Pensaban casi lo mismo...

La joven se quedo viendo el verde pasto bajo sus pies...El verde pasto que le recordaba esos orbes esmeralda..

El hombre se quedo viendo el azul cielo sobre su cabeza..que le recordaba ese celeste vestido...

La hermosa mujer suspiro.."hasta entonces mi buen amigo"

Mientras el hombre decía..."hasta que el reloj funcione de nuevo mi pequeña niña.."

Por que solo había algo que los separaba...

¿Su corazón a caso...o simplemente algo no estaba bien?...


End file.
